


Dove Song

by SpaceUnicornDot



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, quest spoilers-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/pseuds/SpaceUnicornDot
Summary: After the recent events, Izzy returns to the circus to check in on Ydris.





	Dove Song

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I only meant to take some shippy screencaps in-game, but then this idea came out of them and... oops? I'm not sorry? I'm still a little shook? Star Stable after my feels this year.

She almost couldn't believe it -  _any_ of it. The search for Concorde was finally over; she could caress the velvety muzzle of the small, spirited colt with her own hands.  _Finally_ , they had done it.

But her entire world felt  _shattered._ And no else could or  _would_ understand. They wouldn't even  _try._

Ydris was a  _Pandorian_ , and, somehow, he had come into possession of Concorde. The entire ordeal had sent her heart spinning and reeling through everything from pain, betrayal, heartbreak, and even more pain. The others were just concerned with  _what_ he was now, and, if logic could rule her, she'd be able to openly understand them. They had just found Concorde; they could  _finally_ rescue Anne from Pandoria, and they'd known her far longer and much better than Izzy ever had. Everyone seemed to be all but bursting with a new surge of energy and hope, and, while there was a part of her still happy for them and looking forward to completing their goal just as much as they were, she couldn't share in it now. Not so soon. They'd gotten what they needed from the circus master, so, for now, their attention was on the foal, on preparing to return to Pandoria.

She couldn't blame them, but she  _could_ hurt. She'd barely kept it together for the ride back to the Secret Stone Circle, managed some weak smiles as their beloved Guardians were all reunited and Elizabeth promised that they would next be called on for properly saving Anne. Everyone was right to be tired of waiting, for hoping now that they had their way to return, but her heart had ached to leave so quickly after the events. She dared not mention it to any of her friends, especially in Fripp's Chamber, in earshot of Elizabeth and Avalon. All they would do was doubt her and offer her shallow condolences for the "shocking discovery."

She excused herself after their meeting, and they let her go, buying the fact that she just needed some rest, that she was tired after everything they had just discovered and been through. It wasn't a complete lie, after all, but she knew she wouldn't sleep once she was home. She rode back to Mistfall in silence, and, while her Soul Steed didn't press any conversation, she could feel his concern practically radiating from beneath her as they rode. Hopefully, the hours would pass quickly once they were alone.

Of course, they didn't. She'd tried to busy herself with attending to her horses, checking they had everything they needed, but it didn't last. She spent most of the rest of her time in Copper's stall, loosely braiding his long, thick mane with shaking hands, stuck somewhere between the verge of tears and too exhausted to spare the energy.

When nightfall came, she tacked up Copper once more. Linda had messaged her to check in after she had disappeared, but she decided against answering, and left the phone on the table in her tack room. At this hour, there was less of a chance that she would be found and stopped along the way. She set a brisk pace out of Mistfall, back to the circus.

Zee was the only one that greeted her outside when she crested the hill, staring at her as she approached, as if she had been waiting there the whole time. The mare blinked slowly and snorted, turning away to wander back up the hill where she usually stood.

It was quiet as Izzy dismounted Copper, so unlike the character of a circus... Her heart ached to remember the many times she had come to the highlands after her first meeting with the magician, watching sunsets on the hill and talking away the hours... At least it seemed Xin wasn't around to disturb her efforts this time.

She wanted to speak to Ydris alone.

Taking Copper's reins in hand, her teeth dug at her lower lip as she did her best to swallow the lump of emotions blocking the back of her throat to no victory. Copper gave a gentle nicker and nosed her arm softly, encouraging her forward. Closing her eyes to take in a deep breath, she gave him a small nod and stepped forward, pushing into the tent with the gelding just behind her.

Ydris stood in the center of the arena floor under the dimmed lights, seemingly staring into the depths of the shadows. Izzy's teeth sank into her lip again, but before she could gather herself enough to try to call to him, he spoke first, "I knew you couldn't stay away long, Little Dove." He finally looked over his shoulder at her, a sad, pained smile painted upon his lips.

Her eyes stung. It was so unlike him, so...  _wrong_ and  _out of place_. Even after everything, her heart bled at the sight. "I'm so sorry..." It was the only thing that would come out, and it came so quietly she wasn't even sure he'd be able to hear.

The sigh that left him was defeated, but he turned to face her and gently beckoned her forth. "I know... Come here, my Dove." Slowly, she acquiesced, the arm that had wrapped around her torso dropping as she finally reached him to, instead, wrap around him. Hidden against his chest, her tears finally burst forth with a muffled sob. She dropped Copper's reins as his arms wrapped around her in return, a careful hand brushing through her hair. "You did what you had to do."

That didn't make it any better. That didn't change what both of them had done - his intentions against Jorvik, the transformations, and her with the clock.

"B-b-but  _Pandoria_ ," she stuttered and stumbled ungracefully into his chest, sniffing again and reaching up to wipe away some of her tears with one hand, even if they were quickly replaced with fresh ones. Her hand fisted into jacket. The image of Garnok's tentacles rising into the very big top they stood under tightened her grip and increased her shaking. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly to try to block out the image.

His grip around her tightened and he, too, closed his eyes. "Pandoria was out of hope long before you arrived, my love," he murmured. "It's..." His breath seemed to leave him completely, his hand stopping in her hair. "It was, truly, only an inevitability."

"No!" Her fist connected weakly against his chest in protest and she shook her head. He loosened his hold slightly to allow her the room, so she pulled back, only to be met by the pain that cracked his features. "There has to be... There has to be  _something_ we can do!" She couldn't possibly understand everything about the elusive, pink realm, and being chased from it by Garnok and the threats of the Shadow Seekers certainly were no pleasant memories, but it was a beautiful land in its own way and  _his home._

Something vaguely like a breath of a laugh escaped his lips almost silently, but it managed to bring a weak smile back to his lips, however faint. "Between the work of the Druids and..." He shook his head and brushed some disturbed strands of her hair back in place. "I've always admired your courage, Isabella. Few would bother even to think of Pandoria as something worth protection..."

She gave a half-hearted scoff, taking his hand in hers almost in some fear she might lose him if she didn't keep contact. "Yeah.., and I've only been told a thousand times how little I understand about all of this..." Usually, that only served to frustrate her, but it wasn't so untrue when it came to Pandoria. Then again, none of them knew much about the land, if she could believe even  _most_ of what they said...  _If_.

Ydris shook his head. "They underestimate you. They are stuck in their traditions. They like to think they know where most of the lines fall, and they like to keep it that way."

Her tears had started to stop now that they had shifted focus. She released his hand to fold her arms across her chest. "That's not good enough," she muttered.

"No," he mused with a small frown, "but they aren't keen on change, or listening."

Her teeth worked over her lip as she shook her head, agitated. Copper stepped forward with a low, comforting rumble of a nicker, nudging her arm lightly. Ydris smiled faintly, reaching over to rub the gelding's neck, "He's right, you know."

Izzy's brow furrowed slightly as she reached to stroke Copper's muzzle, glancing up at his crooked brow. "What?"

"You're stronger than you know. I think they hesitate to accredit that. People have a nasty habit in reacting adversely to things they do not understand." He touched her arm gently as she gathered Copper's reins. "Be careful in trusting them." She smiled weakly and nodded, resting a hand over his. "There's always a home for you here, my dear."

She took in a deeper breath and released it slowly, "I'm going to find a way to make this work." She had to.

And, for all his doubts, he couldn't stop her now. Maybe, if... If anyone  _could_...

He offered her a small smile. "Then I will stand with you unto the end. You'd have whatever assistance I can give, should you need it, and my thanks."

She squeezed his hand gently. "It's the right thing to do." Garnok was no small threat to either world... Why wouldn't Pandoria deserve a chance, too?

His smile widened softly and he lightly touched the end of her nose before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "And that, Little Dove, is one of the many things I admire about you." She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her again and closed her eyes, intent on making the comfort of the moment last as long as possible.

Where there was a will, there was a way. Her father had always told her that she could accomplish anything if she set her heart and mind to it. That had to be enough to get them somewhere. There  _had_ to be something they could do to save Jorvik  _and_ Pandoria.


End file.
